


I gatti di Grecia-san

by KatiushaGrice



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, Friendship, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Quando si trova a passare per una visita di cortesia, Giappone apprezza il fatto che la nazione ellenica sia sempre circondata da gatti.[Prompt: Gatti]





	I gatti di Grecia-san

Quando si trova a passare per una visita di cortesia, Giappone apprezza il fatto che la nazione ellenica sia sempre circondata da gatti. Sono animali così teneri e _kawaii_ che vengono apprezzati molto anche fra la sua gente dagli occhi a mandorla.

Che Heracles Karpusi stia dormendo sdraiato sopra un basamento marmoreo situato in mezzo alle rovine monumentali di sua madre, l’antica Grecia, o che sia sveglio in mezzo a un prato verde oppure su un’alta scogliera a picco sul Mar Mediterraneo, adora i suoi animali, tanto da aver dato dei nomi ad alcuni di loro.

In tono indolente, ma felice di informarlo a riguardo, il giovane glieli indica uno per uno.

Hestia è la gattina bianca con gli occhi marroni impegnata a tirare una corda con un altro gattino dal pelo fulvo, che si chiama Gyros.

Zeus è il gattone grigio che si è accucciato sulla cima di una colonna dorica e che sembra guardarli tutti dall’alto in basso, quasi con un’aura di altezzoso orgoglio.

Il gatto marroncino che sta giocando vivacemente con un gomitolo di lana, un oggetto che Grecia gli ha procurato personalmente “prendendolo in prestito” dal vicino Albania, senza spostarsi troppo lontano poiché è uno Stato pigro di natura, porta il nome di un piatto tipico, lo Tzatziki.

Il gatto bianco con le macchie nere che si avvicina loro mansueto, facendo le fusa, come per richiedere qualche grattino dietro l’orecchio o qualche carezzina sul pancino, lo ha chiamato Baklava, gli spiega che si tratta sempre di un piatto tipico molto buono.

E per ultima, la gatta tigrata che sta dormendo tranquillamente fra le sue gambe, con le unghiette artigliate ai suoi pantaloni beige, porta il nome di Eos, che significa aurora.

«Sono davvero bellissimi i tuoi gatti, Grecia-san. Guardarli mi rilassa», commenta francamente Giappone, rappresentante della Terra del Sol Levante, sfiorando con una mano il pelo morbido e soffice di Baklava, che miagola in segno di apprezzamento.

Heracles annuisce lentamente.

«Un giorno mi farai vedere anche i tuoi, Kiku?».

La nazione giapponese sorride lievemente e si inchina, arrossendo per l’uso informale del suo nome umano. Del resto loro due sono diventati amici, quindi può concederglielo e non prendersela più di tanto.

«Sarà un vero onore per me mostrarteli, se verrai a trovarmi».

°°

376 parole.

Scritta per la quinta settimana del COW-T 8, prompt “Gatti”.

 

 


End file.
